


Trick or Treat

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Loki - Family Style [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Halloween, One Shot, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: "Dude! Awesome Loki costume!"Loki smirks at the teenager dressed as a zombie, "Thank you."Loki goes trick or treating with his family.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki - Family Style [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994092
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Trick or Treat

Trick or Treat

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Come on Daddy!"

Standing on the sidewalk, you smile at your daughter's enthusiasm. She's finally old enough to really appreciate Halloween and what Trick-or-Treating means. She even picked out her costume this year.

Black Widow, complete with a spider shaped bucket for her candy.

"Carina, slow down," you laugh, "You don't have to rush. There's plenty of candy."

Your daughter pouts, little shoulders dropping as she whines, "Nuh uh! It'll all be GONE cause Daddy's so slow!"

"You heard your daughter, dear. Better get moving." you call out.

With a rather put upon huff, Loki unfolds himself from the backseat of the sedan that brought your little family to this neighborhood. He stands to his full height, straight backed and as regal as ever, in his signature green and black armor with his horned helmet under one arm. He steps up onto the sidewalk beside you just as a family of five round the corner. Loki stiffens as the couple and their children walk past. When nothing happens, Loki loosens up just a bit.

Smiling, you slip your hand in his, "See. I told you. It's Halloween. Tonight, you're just another parent dressed up for the holiday... like me!" You strike a pose in your female Thor costume, styrofoam Mjolnir in hand. Carina giggles and bounces in place as you raise your hammer as if to summon lightning. 

Finally, Loki cracks a smile and his shoulders relax, "Fine. You were right."

"Of course I am." you grin, "I'm your wife and the sooner you realize that I'm always right, the happier you'll be."

Loki chuckles, reaching out to pull you close for a quick kiss.

"Eww!" Carina squeals, sticking her tongue out, "Come on! It's Candy Time!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Dude! Awesome Loki costume!"

Loki smirks at the teenager dressed as a zombie, "Thank you."

Several streets into your trick-or-treating, Loki has started to enjoy himself. Between your daughter's excitement and numerous complements on his "amazing costume", Loki has relaxed enough to even play along with some of the children.

When a group of mini Avengers show up, Loki laughs and pretends to fight them. A tiny Iron Man, that couldn't have been more then four years old, "blasts" Loki in the chest, making him drop to his knees. "You have vanquished me!" Loki gasps, making the kid squeal and laugh.

After a few more streets, Carina starts to slow down. A couple more and she's beginning to drag her feet. For the last few houses, Loki carries her while you handle the bucket of candy. By the time you got back to the car, your daughter is half asleep in her father's arms.

Climbing in the back, Loki buckles your daughter in so that she's between you and he before telling the driver to take us home. As the car pulls away from the curb, you look over at your husband. Loki has one arm around Carina, letting her lean against his side and the softest look on his face you've ever seen.

Smiling, you relax back into your seat and ask, "So, did you enjoy yourself?"

Loki looks at you, a small smile on his face, "Yes, I did." before frowning and grumbling, "But I still wish you hadn't dressed up as my brother."

End


End file.
